


The Charm is Good and Done

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, No Smut, locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Being trapped in a closet with the hot hit wizard is the very last thing Caroline had in mind for her evening.





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline compressed her lips and stared at the door to the broom closet and wished she could make ‘setting door on fire’ a legitimate excuse for using accidental magic. Worse, it was a tiny broom closet, and she wasn’t alone. A sturdy, firm make chest was currently pressed along her spine and Caroline bit the inside of her cheek to keep from reacting when he shifted.

“Well, this is fairly inconvenient.”

If only she didn't know the man behind her quite as well as she did. Klaus Mikaelson. Three years ahead of her once she’d transferred to Hogwarts. She’d had the tiniest of crushes on him. Had. Past tense. Mostly past tense. As a Hufflepuff, the Slytherin chaser had never had any particular reason to be antagonist towards her, but she hadn’t thought he’d ever noticed her either. She’d been fine with it. He’d gone to a career as a hit wizard, and she’d joined the Department of Mysteries.

Two nights ago, they’d drunkenly made out.

She’d could still feel his tongue against hers, his hand on her ass - her breast - before they’d been interrupted. Now they were squashed in this stupid closet. Even she could smell a conspiracy.

Klaus exhaled against at her temple, scruff scrapping lightly along her cheekbone.

“Going to continue to ignore me?”

“Considering it.”

He made a low, considering noise and she bit down on her lip hard. The faintest hint of his cologne and the warmth of his truly lovely muscles was completely not fair. Caroline knew her own self control, and with every shift of their bodies, she was becoming very aware of other parts of her anatomy.

If she got out of this closet with all her clothes on, it was going to be a miracle.


	2. 2

"So you're telling me that you can't open the door or that you won't?"

Caroline knew intellectually that she'd only been in the damn broom closet for roughly five minutes or so. But it was honestly five minutes longer than she'd spent in any closet and she wanted out. She wasn't a broom closet kind of girl. They were cramped, tiny things and you couldn't see anything without a wand light, and that added a risk of being caught; it could be hot, but that thrill could be found in other places that were cleaner and less cramped.

But that was a path she didn't need to wander mentally when she was pressed flush against an unfairly distracting Hit Wizard. Although she was willing to admit that if she had to be squished into a closet, a highly trained magical law enforcement wasn't the worst possible person. If this had been a week ago, she'd have been privately delighted. Right now, she was just mortified.

"A bit of both, I'm afraid. It's plausible that I could break the spell, but it'd require a touch of brute force. Not a great deal of subtlety with an explosion," Klaus Mikaelson said thoughtfully. "Relax, sweetheart, these types of spells usually have a built in expiration."

Caroline blew out a noisy breath. This particular closet was near the employee only lift for her building, and if she hadn't been completely blindsided by whatever had shoved her, she'd never have ended up in this position in the first place. It had been a long day and her feet hurt. Even cushioning spells could only work for so long. What she wanted was a bubble bath and to finish the newest muggle romance book she'd snagged.

Irritable, she glowered and directed her ire at the only target available. "You seem awfully familiar with this spell. You didn't plan this did you?"

His breath ghosted along her cheek and neck as he exhaled, and she shivered. Klaus' voice was laced with exasperation when he spoke. "I'm a bit insulted that you think that I'd choose something quite this trite."

Reaching up, Caroline gripped the bridge of her nose. "It's been a long day," she said in lieu of an apology.

He made a considering sound, and she felt him shift around until he was able to lean a bit more comfortably. "Of course, I had hoped to catch you. Ask if you'd be interested in a drink, maybe dinner. As enjoyable as having you pressed against me is love, I'm not one to torture myself unnecessarily and this is hardly an ideal location."

Caroline went still before slowly twisting to peer upwards through the gloom. She couldn't really make out his features and that annoyed her. Catching her lip, she finally spoke. "Why would you want a date?"

"Why?" Klaus repeated, a hint of incredulity deepening his voice. "I wasn't drunk when I kissed you, Caroline. I'm fairly certain you weren't either. Why wouldn't I wish to pursue you after that display of chemistry?"

"It was _just_ a kiss, Klaus."

She mentally agreed with his snort. There was kissing and then there was _kissing_ , and boy, did Klaus know how to kiss. She'd heard rumors over the years about his prowess, of course. Three years and separate houses didn't actually mean a damn thing in Hogwarts, where the gossip put most military intelligence to shame. Klaus had been very good at Quidditch, which had been a point in his favor. He was grumpy, and a bit of a prick, but his aloofness had given him an air of mystery. When you added that to his supposed fortune, the girls at Hogwarts had eaten him up.

But whatever dalliances Klaus had had, they'd been discreet, so all she'd had was rumor. She'd always found him attractive, she wasn't blind, but they'd rarely interacted over the years. He'd gone off to his Hit Wizard training instead of continuing a career in Quidditch, and Caroline hadn't given that niggling crush a second thought until three days ago. He'd been at the Witch's Broom, a favorite bar of hers.

Caroline had seen him long before he'd noticed her. She and Bonnie had been out celebrating her friend's promotion, and Caroline had used it as an escape from cataloging at her current role in the Department of Mysteries. It had been impossible not to notice that Hit Wizard training had been good for him. The thin, curly haired boy had filled out. Klaus was still lean, but now there was a solid strength there, and a sense of purpose she'd found very sexy. She'd caught herself gawking. She had hastily turned away with burning ears when his eyes had landed on her face.

Later in the evening, and after a few shots of something blue, she'd been laughing at Bonnie's attempt at dancing and felt eyes on her. She'd turned and her gaze had collided with Klaus'. The blue of his eyes had been intent, with lips slightly parted as he drank her in like a starving man.

Klaus kissed like that too. As if her lips and tongue were an answer he'd been seeking. Hands in her hair, body hard against hers, and he'd melted her bones.

"Then why avoid me?" His voice broke into her musing and she was thankful that he couldn't see her flaming face.

"Assumptions," she growled. She _had_ been avoiding him. Post-Tyler, she was still feeling a little relationship shy. Eighty years since the Blood Wars, and blood superiority still cropped up occasionally. It certainty hadn't worked in her favor that she was an American and that her mom had been a muggle before her death.

Klaus laughed softly, and the shift of his robes against the wall was the only way she could track his movement. " _Hmm_. You bolted, and I foolishly didn't follow. You've been avoiding your usual post-work haunts, and I've seen not a trace of you at the Witch's Broom."

"Seriously?" She muttered, moving so she could press against the door, glad for what little space she could manage. "How would you know that?"

"I asked around."

That threw her. Brows tucked together, she chewed her lip. "Why?"

"I fancy you," Klaus said softly. "I have for a bit longer than I'd like to admit."

"Oh," Caroline managed. "But… when?"

His laugh this time was self-deprecating. "You were a bright little thing, at Hogwarts. But I had rules about dating younger girls, love, and by the time you'd graduated, you were serious with Lockwood."

She made an irritated noise herself. "Yes, well, that worked out terribly."

"Lockwood has always been a fool, it's the Gryffindor in him."

Caroline swallowed a laugh at the derision in his voice. Slowly, she took a tiny step forward and tried to study his face. He obligingly dipped his head, until their breaths mingled. Tongue swiping along her lip, she blinked at him. "You're serious."

His brow arched. "When have you known me to make an effort for things I've no interest in?"

"Well, true," She admitted. "But I don't know you that well, Klaus. What I do know was mostly the brooding, teenage prick."

A quick flash of dimples, and he shifted a fraction closer. Caroline's breathing went shallow as his eyes lowered to her lips. "Well, then your opinion can only improve, hmm?"

Her lips parted as he closed the last inch between them, and his mouth sealed over hers. It was just like the other night, her head reeling at the scrape of teeth, the slickness of his tongue. She was running a hand up his neck, fingers greedy for his soft curls, when the door cracked open.

Klaus lifted his head and smoothed his thumb across her kiss wet lips. "Dinner?"

"Yes," she agreed as she straightened her robe and peaked out. Finding it clear, she stepped out quickly, pausing so he could fall into step next to her. She glanced up at him, feeling a little shy, but he had no such reservation, lacing his hand with hers.

"You do know that wasn't likely an accident," Klaus commented as they stepped outside.

"I'm aware," Caroline said, voice a little breathless as his thumb ran along her knuckles. "Dinner will determine how much revenge I'll need to exact."

Blue eyes filled with amusement, he tugged her down an alley. "Shall I entreat you for mercy?"

The glitter in his eyes, the tip of his tongue wetting his lip, sent a rush of warmth through her veins. She liked that idea. Clearing her throat, cheeks pink, Caroline shook her head.

"I'd rather you show me that deviousness of yours and help me decide on a punishment," She glanced at him through her lashes. "But charming wouldn't be amiss."

Brow arched, he opened the door to one of her favorite restaurants and leaned down to speak, voice holding a hint of a rumble. "And what do you consider charm, love?"

She grinned and deliberately brushed against him as she stepped through the door. Klaus groaned, and Caroline hid her smile. She was pretty devious herself, and she was betting she could convince him to be very charming indeed.


End file.
